ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News/Why know that 'Sonic X: Return to Soleanna' is a badass movie?
Everyone's favorite superhero video game character, Sonic, has improving fans since "Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic", a 2009 box office hit. It all begins when the 2007 original movie "Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix" was released in theaters and became a huge hit. So 20th Century Fox announced to make a sequel to it. "Curse of Raven Radix" made $215 million in the US, and nearly almost $30 million away from a $600 million worldwide mark. "Sonic X: The Shadow Snow" is a sequel where the "Sonic X Saga" is beginning. But when the movie opened on August 29, 2008, it became a box office disappointment, where it brought $30 million at the box office during a Labor Day weekend, but still, it's the biggest. The movie features with characters of "Sonic Riders", Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albatross, the Babylon Rogues. It wanted to open bigger like the previous movie, but ended up making in a slow $140 million. Although, still a big hit when it made nearly $440 million worldwide, $60 million away from reaching a $500 million worldwide mark. "Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic" another sequel for "Sonic X Saga" is the second. It was indeed a huge hit when it came out on October 2, 2009 coming in with $77 million. It done very well where it made $231 million in the US. Meanwhile, with overseas at $600 million, is up over to $800 million worldwide. As for the current movie, "Sonic X: Return to Soleanna", it is kicking ass this year, where it made a $167 million opening since June 4, 2010, jumping ahead from "The Dark Knight's" $158 million openening, where it ended up to $533 million. "Sonic X: Return to Soleanna" might not be able to make it up to a $500 million mark, but to $300 million mark, because they'll be losing the audiences. In "Sonic X: Return to Soleanna", a new villain was voiced by Ben Linkin, the star from the "Jane Hoop Elementary Saga", "Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush" as Greg the Fox, a character where Linkin's voice sounding sexy for a new character in the "Sonic the Hedgehog" franchise. Thinking that this movie would be far as a badass. Featuring with every single characters from Sonic Heroes, Cream the Rabbit, Big the Cat, Team Chaotix, Metal Sonic, 2006's Sonic the Hedgehog, Elise, Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat. This movie fills with action, a bit of laughs, and romance. This is a sad moment for Cosmo, because she died into this film. All these movies were based from 4Kids TV hit series, "Sonic X", which were seening to be a spin-off from TV series, but still. All three movies, plus this current fourth and badass one, are huge success at the box office. As for "Return to Soleanna", releasing the movie in IMAX will be a perfect idea for seen characters up above the celling and 3D moments are coming to our brains. Now "Sonic the Hedgehog" kicked asses to a photo finish. There are two more movies to go, so "Sonic the Hedgehog" will make his kicking ass moment a big photo finish.